Something I Wanted
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [DISCONTINUED][RenoTifa] Fall and hurt yourself. But then you get up, walk away. Heal. And , sometimes, forget what you've decided to leave behind.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim to own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

Out of boredom.

* * *

Something I Wanted

Neatly tied with a bow, Aeris' hair flowed around her. Framing her face, causing it to beam with gentle confidence. That… was one of her lover's favorite features of the Ancient. Only four years ago, Cloud was alone and lost; he had left AVALANCHE in a hurry, no time to pack. But soon enough, the Cetra began to speak with him. Aeris led him around the Planet and back, retrieving everything he would need to resurrect her; that was what he did, he gave her life.

The blond fighter pulled out the chair for her. Da Vinci's Creations was one of the best restaurants in all of Kalm, it was famous for its mouth-watering food. People from all around came to try their cuisine.

The moment the couple had managed to get settled, a voluptuous brunette walked in, first, Cloud simply glanced and dismissed until her face, her figure, her entire self glowed with familiarity. Her hair was dark; it reached just bellow her ears. Wearing only a mini dress, legs with faded scars poked out from beneath. Marks that he could remember distantly. Something told him that her eyes were the key to unlocking his memory but black sunglasses had replaced them. That's when the gorgeous girl noticed the couple, all visible muscles tensed.

As the mystery woman grabbed her food and tried to make a quick escape, Cloud panicked. Before he knew it, he had chased her down to the door, halting her in a grip around her wrist.

"Do I… know you?" God, even her lips jingled his memory.

"Umm… sorry, no." Giving a small tug at her arm, her attempts for freedom were diminished as he tightened his grip.

"I could swear I've seen you before."

"No. No." Pushing her lenses higher up her nose, she shook her head once again. "I've got to go."

With alarming strength, she ripped from his grip and ran towards the parking lot. Waving to a tall redhead, she turned back to make sure Cloud had gone back inside.

"Hey, babe. Got the food?" Reno placed his arm his girlfriend as he led her to the motor cycle. Passing her a helmet in exchange for the bag of food, the Turk smirked from the tantalizing aromas. "I haven't eaten here in years."

"Let's just go."

Hearing her tone, Reno pulled off her sunglasses and let himself be drowned in crimson irises. He'd gotten close to the martial artist in the last three years; he'd learned during that time that she could mask everything about herself except her eyes. They were his only windows. "Tif, I don't like that tone. Something happen in the restaurant?"

Looking over her head, into the restaurant, he saw nothing but seated people.

"No. Nothing, okay? I just want to get home." Though she was obviously lying, this was not the place to discuss it. Reno started up the engine and skidded away.

But as they were zooming away, she took one last glance back at Aeris and Cloud; laughing and joking, kissing and loving. Yet, Tifa Lockheart only saw a life she once wanted.

* * *

Should I continue this? If you want me to, I need a couple of people to want that and time because I'd have to finish my big multi-chapter, Forgiving The Unforgivable, right now.


	2. 2

Hey there people. Though this writing isnt exactly the best of my best, I'm pretty much only continuing this because I'm out of 'One-Shot' ideas at the moment and my other multi-chapter is in my other old and unplugged computer.

I'm also writing another story that isn't a fanfic of any sorts for my friend and I tend to get confused when I write too much...

Anywho, I'm trying something new with this story. It's supposed to go backwards. If you know what I mean. Like the very first chapter is the ending and I'm going to go backwards and show you the events that led up to that.

As I said, not my best work. Flames or reviews are all appreciated (nice to know you'll take the time to type something out for me) but I do enjoy friendly messages more

* * *

A young blonde woman stepped into the almost empty apartment. Removing her sunglasses, she waited till Tifa was done taping up the box. "Hey." 

Turning around, the young fighter smiled at her friend and called for Reno. Facing Elena once more, she shoved her hands in her pocket. "Uh. So Rude's not with you?"

Glancing down at her sandals, the ex-Turk shook her head. "He's still not ready. He had really strong feelings for you, you know? Stronger than you and Reno think."

"Yeah... This must really be hard on you too, right?" Before she could answer, an overly cocky fellow ex-Turk sauntered into the room with no shirt on.

"Moving is a real bitch. Why can't we jes' pay someone to do this?" Tifa laughed as she left the room, leaving the two with some privacy.

"So... Reno, I see you're actually leaving. I can't believe your moving away so far..." Her voice was touched with a slightest bit of sadness.

"Yeah. But we'll come 'n visit, 'Lena, no worries." Scratching sweaty strands on the back of his head, he noted that she was kept flicking her eyes towards the glaring bruise on his left cheek. "It doesn't hurt as much as it looks. He didn't show today either, I see."

"... You can't expect too much from him."

Crossing his arms, Reno let his voice convey betrayal. "My best bud should at least say bye to me before I leave for a new life."

"What was the town called again?"

"I dunno. It starts with a 'T' and ends with a 'E'. It's close ta' Kalm."

"When he's ready, then me and him will come see you in T-blank-e, alright?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Costa Del Sol was a place that she would dearly miss. It was nothing like Kalm, which was exactly what she wanted. She didn't want anything she shared with Reno to even remotely come close to what she had with Cloud. 

But it was time for a change. She needed somewhere new and refreshing. Like that town they had bought a house in. It had only recently been built.

Too bad Rude and Elena couldn't come with them. Elena had said someday they would join them in the town but not now.

Rude.

Rude's absence in the last couple of days was strange but somewhat expected. Had she hurt him that much? Would she or Reno ever hear from him again, or even see him again? With all her heart, the former AVALANCHE member hoped so.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the boat began to move. Placing a silky lock between his fingers, he spoke quietly into her ear. "Still can't believe you chopped off all that hair." 

"Mmm. Yeah... maybe you should do the same." Tifa giggled while her boyfriend's bangs tickled her cheek.

The ship swayed gently with the waves, Tifa had disappeared, saying something about needing to find her sunglasses while Reno stood idly by the rails. The cell in his pocket vibrated and rang.

"Yo, Reno speaking." The redhead waited for a reply but none came. "Hello?"

"... Hey." A deep monotone sounded through the phone.

"R-Rude?" A smile that couldn't be contained overtook his features. "How... are you, man?"

"... Not the best." The blad man sighed loudly on the other end. "How's Tifa?"

"She's... alright."

"How's your face?"

"Not the best." A dry chuckle escaped Rude's lips.

"Like always." This time, Reno was the one to laugh. His best friend's tone, however, grew serious. "I haven't forgiven you."

"Kinda' guessed." The silence strained on and on until one gave in; the one being the man with hair. "So... what now?"

"Go down to Da Vinci's Creations and grab some of that pasta stuff."

"Why?"

"So I got something to eat when I visit you down there tomorrow." Grinning from ear to ear, Reno could barely hide his excitement.

"Got it, pal."

* * *

I know it's not the best... or even remotely close. But it's just been bugging me that I haven't posted _anything _for so long. If the readers don't seem to like it, I might just remove this chapter and return this story back as a one-shot like it was before. 


	3. 3

Not much to write today. Enjoy the story.

* * *

He opened the door slowly, almost afraid of what he'd find. Stepping into the ransacked apartment, he called out for her. "Tifa?"

No answer.

"Babe? You here?"

Thunder roared in the distance, Reno could hear the oncoming droplets slapping against the balcony. Poking his head into her bedroom, bathroom and closet, he still couldn't find his... friend. Was that all he could call her? Something wrenched in his chest. Was 'friend' the right word now, after all that had happened?

Continuing his search, he walked into the kitchen. There an ominous note lay lifeless on the counter. Gingerly touching it, he lifted it and read its message.

_I went out to find him._

She didn't need to write his or even her own name. This redhead was the only other person, aside for her, that had the key to her apartment. Not even Rude had secured a key in the last two months.

_I went out to find him._

The words were exactly what he'd been dreading. Dropping the paper, he dashed out the door; hadn't they decided to talk to him together?

* * *

With blonde strands glued to her face and her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, begging god to give her some warmth. Elena's heart throbbed with so much pain and sorrow. What did Tifa have that she didn't? She was a fighter just like her. They were both quite attractive. So why did Rude like Tifa so much more?

Before her thoughts could carry on, a familiarly feminine voice yelled from a distance. "Elena?"

Lifting her head, she stood frozen as Lockheart jogged closer. Tearful streaks were evident; the young martial artist had been crying recently. Maybe _still_ crying.

Her crimson irises look at the equally youthful Turk for condolence. "I-I just talked with Rude..."

Elena didn't reply.

"I j-just don't know what to do. H-He seems so angry. And hurt. But I know that Reno is-" Something snapped and before either of the two women could understand what'd happened, Elena found herself throwing herself on top of her once-called friend and attacking her with all she had.

* * *

Rude wasn't too hard to find. Whenever he was upset, he would visit this dog park. Seemed that Tifa had already talked to him and left.

Both were dripping wet from the current storm. The larger man sat on a bench, scarcely noticing his best bud walking right up to him.

Reno stared down at him; not sure if it was sympathy or guilt he felt for the bald man. "Hey."

Cold eyes gazed back at him. Rude didn't even nod. He simply stood and towered intimidating over the shorter Turk.

Pulling up his hands as a sign of surrender, Reno took a step back. "Look man-"

"How could you? You knew how I felt and you still took her." Without the dark shades, his eyes glared viciously down at the aqua-hued ones.

"Whoa. You never knew how I felt."

"How you felt! How _you_ felt! You go through a different woman a week!" Deafening and thunderous, his voice scared his traitorous friend a bit. A lot.

The two breathed mist into the rain for awhile; each waiting for the other to say something.

Suddenly, Reno realized something. He wanted Tifa so much; so much that he had sacrificed a friendship for her. A strong and very valuable friendship. He would give anything for her. She was something he truly wanted.

Shutting his eyes, a ghost of a smile overtook his lips. Whispering so quietly, if Rude wasn't so close, he wouldn't have heard those words.

* * *

"What do you have! What is it about you!" Screams howled into the night, only to be drowned out by the pour. Full-grown women wrestled each other in the drizzle; one defending and the other attacking. "Why won't he love me?"

The moment those words left her mouth, the struggle ceased. Tifa stared wide-eyed up at Elena, whom had tears filling her eyes. In seconds, she was sobbing uncontrollably and was being cradled carefully by her recent enemy.

"It'll be okay." The brunette whispered over and over again.

* * *

"I love her." With his eyes still shut, he didn't see the flying fist coming. Once it made contact, Reno flung and sprawled across the floor; spots flickered around his sight.

By the time he managed to sit up, Rude had already disappeared into the rain.

* * *

Cracking the door open, he stumbled into her home. Tifa glanced up, seeing his absolutely bruised face, she ran to the freezer and grabbed him some ice.

Tenderly pressing against the pack against his cheek and eye, she felt his hand slip over hers. "I'm coming with you to that town."

She grinned at his words. Sliding down the wall, he threw an arm over her shoulders and used the other hand to hold the cooling ice to his injury. Tifa, in return, cuddled close to him.

Silence stayed present for a bit.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" Her voice was barely audible. It was almost a question to herself instead of to him.

"No. No... we did what we our hearts needed to do." Dipping his head lower, Reno's lips connected with Tifa's. It would another three weeks before they would be leaving and making a new life. Nothing could stop them now.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry but I really have no inspiration left for this fanfic. Maybe someday I'll continue it but for now I think I'll be working on my other multi-chapters. Thank you for all the support and reviews for this chapter and sorry again for anyone hoping for more chapters.

Sincerely kay.heartscry


End file.
